1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for performing a network game over a computer network and a network game system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A popular genre of computer games is simulation gaming or so-called training gaming. In training gaming, an object to be trained such as a baseball or soccer team, or racehorse is trained and caused to compete against other teams or racehorses in the game. In this specification, the term of “competitive games” is used not only for games in which two users compete against each other, but also for competitive games in which three or more users competing for victory against one another.
When these training games are played on a stand-alone computer gaming device, separate opponents such as teams or horses are prepared in advance within the game program. The game user (hereinafter “user”) plays the team or racehorse developed by him or herself against the pre-existing opponents.
Meanwhile, the recent spread of computer networks has made it possible to play against the object trained by other users by connecting the computer gaming devices over a network. In otherwords, the data for the objects trained by each of a plurality of users is uploaded to a prescribed server through the network and the competition among the users' own trained objects takes place on the server. By using networks in this way, users can play their own trained objects against a wider variety of opponents and the game therefore becomes more enjoyable.